Her Greatest Desire
by LitLover 101
Summary: Rebekah Mikaelson has coffee with a young warlock one day. The next morning she awakes to a world in which she is human. Her whole family are human as well. She is the queen of the school and all the guys adore her. How could there be anything with this world. It seems perfect. However, there are always consequences. Stebekah. Klaroline. Kennett.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW's version of The Vampire Diaires. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. If I did I would live in Ireland, in a little cottage and give all excess wealth to the poor.**

**Hello Readers. Welcome to my newest story. I hope you like it. It's a bit of a dark comedy. The story begins in the third season. So, Rebekah is out of her coffin. However, after the spell the time line shifts back to when the place the The Vampire Diaries TV program would begin. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Happiness is not Always a Warm Puppy

There were many times in Rebekah Mikaelson's life in which she wished that all of her deepest desires could come true. She never thought that it was possible though. At the moment she was having coffee with a young warlock who she had just met. She had told him about all of her current problems with men: Nik, school, her family in general and how she simply wanted to be happy.

The warlock listened attentively giving Rebekah what she wanted, what she really needed, someone to listen to her. "So, that's my life." Rebekah sighed picking up a latte and sipping from it.

The warlock smiled at Rebekah. "And if you could change anything about it, what would you change?"

Rebekah scoffed. "What would I not change? I would be human. My family would be together and happy. Mother, Father, Henrik and all of my brothers, even Finn. We would be happy and human. All of the men would adore me. I would rule Mystic Falls High. And I would finally be content."

The warlock laughed. "You don't ask for much."

The corners of Rebekah's lips curled upward. "No, I don't. I have never done anything on a small scale." She sighed. "But it will never happen. Well, it was nice meeting you, Luka."

Luka nodded. "No problem. And Rebekah, I wouldn't give up on your dreams, just yet." With that Luka got up and walked out the door and into the night.

The next morning Rebekah woke up with a start. Something was in her bed. Make that several somethings. Rebekah groaned wondering what in the God's name was going on. "Come on, Bekah. Get up." Rebekah felt someone tug at her feet but the tugging was not what made her sit up straight.

"Henrik," Rebekah gasped. Henrik was sitting at the foot of her bed playing with her feet. He was sporting a goofy grin. Rebekah lunged forward and grabbed the boy pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Bekah, let the boy breath." Rebekah heard a voice coming from her right. There standing against a wall was Finn. He was also smiling. Rebekah let go of Henrik and lunged toward her oldest brother. She almost fell over Kol, who had been lying beside her on her right side. She felt a hand grab her from behind to steady her and found Klaus, who looked surprisingly untroubled. Elijah was standing behind him.

Rebekah's eyes widened. Elijah was not wearing a suit. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Rebekah had very little time to react before the door to her room swung open. Esther stepped through with a cake in her hands. Mikael stepped in behind her. He pulled out a lighter and Rebekah grabbed a fistful of Nik's shirt. She thought he was going to set her bed on fire. Instead, he began to light the candles on top of the cake.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, Rebekah…" Rebekah felt tears well in her eyes. If this was a dream she did not believe that she ever wanted to wake up.

"Come on, Bekah, make a wish." Kol took the cake from his mother and held it before his sister. Nik pulled her hair back to prevent her from setting her hair on fire.

Rebekah began to shake her head. "I can't think of anything I could wish for because I have everything I want right here." She looked at each of the smiling faces around her. After thinking of something she could wish for she blew out her candles and was relieved to see that it came true. Her family was still there when she opened her eyes.

"Okay, children, I am placing the cake in the refrigerator until you come home from school." Esther looked pointedly at Kol, who rolled his eyes.

"Yes, mother. Wouldn't want to make the queen of the school late for her first day. Right, Bekah?" Kol winked at his sister.

After her family left the room Rebekah climbed out of her bed and began to search for her outfit for the day. She found a red summer dress and pulled out a pair of silver wedges. After curling her hair and pulling on a pair of designer sunglasses she was ready.

When she walked out of the door she found Mikael waiting in the driveway. He handed her a set of car keys. "Happy birthday, Bekah."

Rebekah's jaw dropped when she saw the red convertible. In this world her father bought her a car. She squealed with delight and hugged him before racing to her new car.

"Wait up, Bekah." Kol came running outside and leapt into the car beside her. Nik was the last to appear. He jumped into the back. Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "You're going to school?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, today. I am. After all it is the first day. I'll wait a week before I start ditching." Rebekah nodded taking this information in before she revved the engine and made her way toward the high school. All three siblings chattered happily until they got to the school.

The minute they arrived a group of girls came running over to Rebekah. "Oh my God, Bekah, your hair looks great." "I love your dress." "Do you think that I should wear the eggshell colored bikini or the cream colored one to the car wash?" "I heard that Matt Donavon and Tyler Lockwood were arguing about who should take you to homecoming?"

Kol and Klaus began to extract themselves from the girls. "We'll see you later, Bekah." Kol called as he and Klaus ran away from Rebekah and her throng of followers. Rebekah waved good-bye.

"Bekah, your brothers are so hot." One of the girls said and the others nodded their agreement. "Are any of them single?" Another girl asked. "Yeah, because you have to introduce us so that each of us could have a date? I mean Elijah and Finn are in college but so what. College guys are hot."

Rebekah nodded. 'Is that why these girls were being nice to her because they wanted to date her brothers?' Rebekah wondered. 'And where is Caroline Forbes?'

On cue Caroline Forbes appeared. She was on the back of a motorcycle. Rebekah's jaw dropped as she watched a girl with Caroline's face get off of the bike. Caroline's hair was jet black with purple streaks. She had a ton of black eyeliner on and fish net stockings. Her skirt was two inches too short and when she bent over to kiss the driver good-bye she was showing off a red lace bra under a tank top which barely covered anything other than the bra.

Caroline turned to Rebekah and her minions and sneered. "What are you looking at Princess?" With that Caroline walked away swinging her hips.

"What was that?" Rebekah whispered.

"Don't worry about her. Caroline Forbes is just another loser who shouldn't be allowed to walk the halls of our school." one of the girls said. "So, anyway. You are totally going to win Miss Mystic Falls this year. Everyone says so…"

Rebekah was no longer listening. Her head was spinning over the new Caroline. If that was Caroline, what would everyone else be like?

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter because there are plenty more where that came from. So, fav, follow and review. I will see you next week with chapter 2, Look at All the Happy People.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers. I'm so happy that you're enjoying this alternate universe. I love the story so much that I wrote the first three chapters in one day and the next seven the day following. Without further ado I give you the second chapter of Her Greatest Desire.**

Chapter 2: Look at all the Happy People

Rebekah walked in the doors of Mystic Falls high school and found that there were even more people who wanted her attention. "Hey, Rebekah. There is a party this evening." "Hey, Bekah. Do you have plans for Friday night?" "Hey, Rebekah here's your homework." "Hey, Rebekah. Do you want to go to the Grill with me tonight?"

Rebekah found herself standing in front of Matt Donavon. Matt was grinning down at her in a way that she had only seen directed at the doppelgänger. Rebekah wondered what Elena would look like. "Have you seen Elena Gilbert?" Rebekah asked Matt.

The smile slipped off of Matt's face. "No. I haven't spoken to Elena since the incident."

Rebekah frowned. "What incident?"

Matt looked around and then pulled her down the hall. When he found a pocket of space not filled with teenagers he began to whisper. "This summer Elena slit her wrists. We all thought that she was becoming more and more withdrawn after her parents died but we didn't know that she was that depressed. Jenna just brought her home from a psychiatric facility two weeks ago."

Rebekah had never liked the doppelgänger but she would not wish this on her. The girl was a manipulative little bitch… Somehow that still did not make Rebekah want to see Elena that far gone. "So, can you go easy on her when you see her?" Matt was saying. "I mean I've known her forever…"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, I can do that, Matt. Thank you for confiding in me."

Matt's smile returned. "Not a problem. Now, about the Grill."

Rebekah smiled. "Yes, of course I would love to go to the Grill with you tonight."

"Great." Matt said. "Is seven okay?"

"Seven would be brilliant." Rebekah waved as she watched Matt hurry off to talk to a few of his teammates.

"Hey, watch where you're going." Rebekah's head snapped around to see Caroline angrily shove Klaus into a bank of lockers. "Just because you're related to Princess Rebekah doesn't mean you get to touch me." Klaus had opened his mouth to protest when Caroline kneed him. "Take that you, stupid pig."

Rebekah began to push her way through the crowd to get to her brother when someone appeared beside him. "You okay, man?" A young man Rebekah's age with spiky brown hair pulled Klaus to his feet. Klaus nodded although his face was bright red.

"It's not every day I get beaten up by a girl in front of the entire school. Days like these I know I should have graduated two years ago instead of ditching and getting held back." Klaus dusted himself off. "You must be new here if you're not familiar with the temper of Caroline Forbes. I'm Klaus Mikaelson." Klaus held out his hand to the other boy.

The boy took Klaus' hand. "Stefan Salvatore. It's a pleasure meeting you Klaus."

Rebekah stepped forward. "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. Charmed I'm sure." Rebekah smirked at Stefan, then turned to her brother. "Nik, are you alright? I will find her and kick her arse for you."

Klaus turned red in the face again. "No, Bekah. That is quite alright." He lowered his voice. "Please, sister. I do believe I have had enough humiliation for one day. I do not need you fighting on my behalf." Klaus looked around him.

'Still paranoid I see.' Rebekah thought bemused by her brother's antics. She turned her attention to Stefan. "So, Mr. Salvatore. You're new to the area?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, my brother and I used to live here when we were younger."

Rebekah nodded. 'So, Stefan and Damon are still vampires.' Rebekah thought. She would keep that in mind in case she needed his help later on. "Would you like me to show you around?"

Stefan smiled. "That would be really nice. Thank you, Rebekah."

Rebekah smiled and took Stefan's arm. After she had shown Stefan around the school they went to their first class together. Rebekah was happy to see that he would be in most of her classes. Her smile waned when Elena walked in the door twenty minutes late. The girl held a slip in her right hand.

Rebekah stared at the doppelgänger. The girl was pale with deep, dark circles under her eyes. Her hands were shaking slightly and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt in spite of the heat. Her clothes hung off of her and Rebekah thought she could eat five cheesecakes and need not worry about the calories. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she refused to look at anyone.

When the teacher had read every last word of the note three times he let her go sit down. She took a seat next to Rebekah. After Elena sat down she began to pull out her book, a pen and a notebook. She dropped the textbook on the floor. Everyone in the room jumped.

Mr. Tanner turned around. "Is there a problem, Ms. Gilbert?"

Elena shook her head but Tanner was not done with her. "I'm sorry. I did not hear that." He cupped his ear.

"No, Mr. Tanner, there is no problem." Elena reached down for the book but Rebekah was faster. She scooped the textbook up and placed it on Elena's desk.

"Thanks," Elena mouthed looking Rebekah in the eye.

Rebekah mouthed. "You're welcome." The girls exchanged a quick smile before turning their attention to Tanner.

After the next four classes they were finally allowed to eat lunch. Rebekah usually ate lunch with her groupies but today she wanted to eat outside. She found Stefan, Elena, Kol and Klaus and talked them into going outside with her.

As they were walking they went by a painted van. Rebekah was stunned when she saw Bonnie Bennett and Jeremey Gilbert leaning against the side. The sight of the two together did not surprise her. What surprised her was that they were sharing a joint. Elena walked over to them. "Jeremy, what are you doing?" Elena demanded.

"Coming from the girl on Xanax, I really want to hear judgment." Jeremy quipped. Elena's face turned red as she averted her gaze from her brother's. He then saw Rebekah. "Hey, Becky. What's a girl like you hanging out with the likes of my sister?" Bonnie began to laugh.

Stefan stepped forward. "Weed is bad for you. You don't like it. You might even be allergic to it." He took the joint from Jeremey and stomped on it.

After that the group headed away. Rebekah was so confused. She had thought that this was the happiest place on earth but now she was not so sure.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews so keep them coming and tell me what you think of how the story is unfolding. I want to thank my lovely reviewers, jessinicole, TheIrishShipperholic, ghostwriter, Natbuzzlover.5, Lawsy89, redbudrose, VampGodess101, Ellvam18, LeaCharmedOne, WeasleysGroupie and sasusakufan2357. I also want to thank everyone who favorited or followed this story. Your support is what keeps me writing. To IrishShipperholic: you inspired chapter 11 and there will be definite Sage and Finn moments that continue from there. I also placed the couple in one of my new stories, Welcome to The Vampire Diaries Big Brother Edition.**

**One last thought. I am posting a new Delena story today if anyone is interested. Also, if you love this story please check out my first story Welcome to Amp Burger. It is my first story and I just finished writing it yesterday and began work on a sequel. There are a lot of Rebekah moments because she is a great character and most of the characters are in the story. I would really like for the numbers for that story to go up because I put a lot of work and love into it. Thank you for reading.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers. I am happy that you still like this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Gift Marked Return to Sender

After the first ten minutes of sitting around staring at the grass each person found their own voice. Rebekah was the first to speak. "Well, since this is my birthday I want each of you to do something for me." The group looked at her. "What I want is for you to each forget about everything that hurts or upsets you and enjoy yourselves."

Everyone laughed in relief. "I thought you were going to ask us to strip off our clothes and run around the school." Kol was grinning as he said this.

Klaus nudged his brother, who was sitting next to him. "I do believe what you meant was that you were hoping that she would ask you to do that."

Stefan smirked. "I haven't done something like that in a long time."

Rebekah found herself smirking. She wished she had been there. Her attention turned to Elena, who was nibbling at a carrot stick. Rebekah opened up her own bagged lunch and found a roast beef sandwich, a cup with fruit and yogurt and a couple of oatmeal cookies fresh from the oven this morning.

Rebekah watched the boys begin to talk about a football game coming up. Their attention was on each other. She took out a cookie and placed it on top of Elena's container of carrot slices wordlessly.

Elena did not say a word but picked up the cookie and began to nibble at it. After a minute she shoved it into her mouth and chewed quickly. Rebekah grabbed her hand and squeezed it when Elena's eyes filled with tears.

Klaus chose that time to look in their direction. "Are you alright?" He asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "She was stung by a bee and Nik, don't speak with your mouth full."

"Are you allergic?" Kol questioned Elena. She shook her head. "Good, because I don't want to go back into that place yet. By the way I have a present for you, Bekah." Kol reached into his pocket and pulled out a laminated card. "Today Bekah is not seventeen. She is twenty-one. Congratulations." Kol looked at Elena and Stefan. "Sorry. I didn't know you two before so if you can get me a picture of yourselves I can get you some too."

Stefan shrugged. "I have my own way of getting into places but thanks for the offer."

Kol grinned at him. "Suit yourself. And what about you, darling?"

"Where are we going?" Elena asked. She was tugging at the bottoms of her sleeves nervously.

"We are going somewhere special tonight. I want to buy my sister a drink for her birthday and then there will be a show. If I'm correct Nik goes about three times a week." Kol turned to Klaus with a grin. Klaus gave him a dark look and pulled out his package of cookies. Rebekah caught Elena looking at them longingly.

"Nik, can I have those?" Klaus looked surprised but handed the cookies over. "You can have my extra slice of birthday cake." Rebekah slipped the cookies into her bag with the half eaten yogurt and fruit cup and half of her sandwich.

"So, what's so special about this place?" Stefan asked.

Kol sat back on his elbows. "Oh, well, I would say it would be the entertainment-," Kol was about to go when Klaus elbowed him. "Ow, Nik."

Klaus glared at him. "That is enough, Kol. Rebekah does not want to go to some stupid club for her birthday."

Rebekah stepped in. "Yes, I do. Now, we probably need to go back inside." They all got up Rebekah claimed that she remembered something she needed to get in her car. She asked Elena to come with her.

After the guys went inside Rebekah handed Elena her lunch bag. "I'm not really taking the medication." Elena said as she slowly unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite. "Your Mom is a good cook."

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, she is. I forgot that." Elena stopped chewing and gave Rebekah a questioning look. "She's been working a lot so she hasn't been able to cook but today is my birthday."

Elena nodded and began to eat again. "I really miss my Mom." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"So, what can you tell me about Matt?" Rebekah was trying to distract Elena.

"Well, I've known Matt forever. We went out for a while but it didn't work out. But he is a really sweet guy. Why?" Elena had finished the sandwich and was now eating another cookie.

Rebekah sighed. She did not know how Elena would react to the news that her ex-boyfriend was going on a date with Rebekah. "Because he asked me out." Rebekah was never one to hold back.

Elena blew out a breath. "Well, I'm sure you'll have fun. And thank you for the food."

Rebekah smiled. "It's not a problem." They went back into the school and Rebekah began to count the hours until her date with Matt.

At seven o'clock Matt picked Rebekah up and he taught her how to play pool. As it turned out Matt had no idea that she already knew how to play the game. She enjoyed having him show her how to hold the stick in the right angle. She wanted to take him home but now she had family all over the place.

Their date was interrupted when Kol, Klaus, Stefan and Elena showed up. Kol challenged Matt and Rebekah to a game. Kol asked Klaus to play with him but Klaus said he would prefer to sit this one out. Elena shook her head fervently. Stefan shrugged and Kol threw him a pool stick. Klaus and Elena ended up watching the game and making idle chit-chat.

It looked like Kol and Stefan were going to win when Stefan threw the game. Rebekah thought that Kol was going to smash his stick over Stefan's head. She mouthed, "Don't," to Kol as he began to raise his weapon.

Stefan spun around startling Kol. "Thanks. I was just about to put mine away." Stefan yanked the stick from Kol and walked off.

Kol was disappointed but clapped his hands together. "Now, my friends it's time to go to the club."

"What club are we going to?" Matt asked.

Kol grinned at him. "Sorry, mate you haven't been invited. Let's go people." Kol began to wave for the group to go.

"Sorry, I will see you later." Rebekah kissed Matt quickly before Kol grabbed her by the arm and pulled her along. Kol drove them outside the town limits and up to the entrance of a club with no sign. They filed in with Kol leading, Rebekah was behind followed by Stefan, Elena and Klaus. After they found a table close to the stage Kol went to the bar and ordered them drinks. He came back with three beers, a martini and a long island ice tea. He handed the martini to Elena, who thanked him and the iced tea to Rebekah. She hadn't had one of these in a while.

"What kind of club is this?" Elena inquired eyeing a girl in a tube top and pair of shorts, handing out drinks to other patrons.

Kol grinned at her. "You'll see."

Rebekah glared at Kol. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when a girl came walking out on the stage. She had on a red wig and way too much makeup but Rebekah recognized her anyway.

There was Caroline Forbes on the stage. Over the speakers she heard someone announce that the talent's name was Sexy Bexs. Rebekah's jaw dropped open and then Caroline began to take her clothes off.

"Kol," Rebekah snarled. "You brought me to a strip club for my birthday."

Kol held up his hands with a grin. "Surprise."

**Thank you for reading. You're welcome and thank you for reviewing IrishShipperholic, ferrylis, StoryGuy567, SpringOf May, Ghostwriter and WeasleysGroupie. Now, to answer a comment from WeasleysGroupie. I would love to be able to update more often. And, yes, there will be a lot more Klaroline moments. I also want to thank everyone who favorited or is following this story. However, I return to college at the end of the month and wrote the extra chapters in case I was unable to write more later on. This way you receive an update for each week of the term. And I really do appreciate that you like this story that much. I love reviews so please keep them coming. Also favorite or follow if you haven't already. I love new readers. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers. It's time for fun and games as Rebekah's birthday celebration continues. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: It's my Birthday and I'll Insult Who I Want to

This was one of the most horrifying nights of Rebekah's entire life. She was trying not to look at her classmate, who was now dancing around the stage and collecting tips. "Hello, Princess." Caroline said next to Rebekah's ear. Rebekah nearly jumped out of her seat when she felt Caroline's breath tickle her ear. When she turned her gaze to Caroline she really wished she hadn't. Caroline was kneeling on the stage leaning over. The girl had nothing on the top and very little on the bottom.

"Go away," Rebekah hissed. Caroline just laughed and stood up. Rebekah gulped. That was worse. Now, there was even more of Caroline she didn't want to see. Caroline suddenly thrust a black ankle boot forward. Rebekah jumped backwards. She thought that Caroline was trying to kick her.

Three hundred dollar bills appeared and were slipped into the ankle boot. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Klaus, who was the one shoving the bills into Caroline's boot. Caroline placed her foot back down and then scooped her clothes back up and sauntered back off the stage.

"Is that why you come here?" Rebekah questioned Klaus. His face had turned red with embarrassment.

Kol was shaking his head. "No." He was grinning as he picked up his bottle of beer. "This is why." Rebekah looked up to see Caroline reappear in her street clothes minus the wig. She had on a tight pair of black pants and a purple tank top. Caroline went over to the bar. After the bartender handed Caroline a beer Rebekah watched as the girl leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek.

To Rebekah's dismay Caroline turned around and headed over to their table. She pulled out a chair, turned it around and swung a leg over each side. "Hey guys, why did you bring Princess, new guy and the walking advertisement for anti-depressants?"

Rebekah glared at Caroline as the girl began to drink her beer. "This is my birthday."

Caroline smirked. "Well, happy birthday, Princess. Sorry I forgot to get you anything." Her eyes began to sparkle with glee. "Oh, wait." She leaned down and pulled out a hundred from her purse. "Don't spend it all in one place." The bill was slid across the table to Rebekah.

"I don't want the money you made from doing that." Rebekah nodded at the stage.

Caroline's lip curled. "Oh, I'm sorry, Princess. Are you worried about being contaminated? Well, don't worry. That was part of your brother's allowance." Caroline placed her elbows on the table. "I wonder what your parents would think if they knew their precious little artist spent so much time in this dive watching me dance?"

"I wonder what you mother would think of her daughter dancing on a pole?" Rebekah snapped back.

Caroline's face went blank and everyone stopped speaking. "You know what, Princess, one day you're going to find out how hard life really is." She got up and began to walk away.

Klaus grabbed her by the arm. "Caroline, I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Fuck you, Nik." Caroline snapped, brushing his hand off. As she was leaving she walked up to a man in a black leather jacket and kissed him on the mouth. The two left together. Rebekah had no idea if Caroline knew the man or not and was tempted to follow them.

"I'll go make sure she's okay." Stefan said as he got up and left.

"Good job, Bekah." Kol was more somber than Rebekah thought she had ever seen him.

"What?" Rebekah cried. "She's being rude."

"The comment about her mother was beneath you." Klaus was giving Rebekah a look that she was familiar with from when they were immortals. "You know that Liz Forbes was shot by a suspect she was pursuing in June."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. "And what of her father?"

Kol shook his head. "Cancer. Last Spring."

Everyone at the table just sat there staring at the table. Stefan came back in with a confused looking Caroline. They came back to the table. "I don't really think this is the greatest place to be hosting a birthday party." Stefan stated. Everyone nodded. "We can go to the boarding house. Damon should be out for the night."

They left the club and went to the Salvatores. Stefan opened up the liquor cabinet and Rebekah wanted to play spin the bottle after having another long island ice tea. 'Whoa,' she thought. 'As a human I am a light weight.' She began to giggle as she spun the bottle and realized that two of the three guys were her brothers.

The bottle landed on Klaus. "Damn," Rebekah muttered. She crawled across the floor and kissed him on the cheek. Klaus spun the bottle and it landed on Elena. Klaus sighed and made his way over to Elena. After he kissed her quickly on the mouth Elena spun the bottle. It landed on Caroline.

"Come here crazy." Caroline beckoned Elena, who was too slow for her. Caroline crawled over and pulled Elena to her. "My turn." Caroline declared. She spun the bottle and it landed on Kol. Kol was practically bouncing around as Caroline came over to him. After the kiss ended Caroline gave her opinion. "A little too much tongue."

Kol frowned and spun the bottle. It landed on Elena. He turned to her and kissed her gently on the mouth. "How was that, darling?"

Elena blushed slightly. "It wasn't terrible," she said. Then she took the bottle and spun it with more force than Rebekah would have expected of the girl. The bottle went around and around. Rebekah became dizzy from the effort of watching it spin. Suddenly, it stopped on a spot between Klaus and Rebekah.

Rebekah wondered what to do now.

Elena was staring at something behind Rebekah. She turned to see a black jean clad leg next to her face. Her gaze went up the leg, to the black t-shirt and up to meet the blue eyes of Damon Salvatore. His signature smirk was in place as he looked down at the group. "You're playing a game and I wasn't invited. I'm hurt." Damon began to chuckle.

Kol shrugged. "We could use another player. I'm sure Bekah doesn't want to be kissing me and Nik all night."

Elena blushed as she looked at Damon. "Thanks." Damon smirked at Kol. He was about to sit down when he noticed the direction that the bottle was pointing at. "Is this bottle pointing at me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, brother."

"Well, then which one of these lovely ladies has the pleasure of being kissed by yours truly?" Damon's gaze moved over the girls. It landed on Rebekah. She felt her cheeks flush in response.

Elena coughed. "It was my turn," she whispered, staring down at the floor. Damon looked down at Elena. He cocked his head to the side watching as the girl brushed her hair behind her ear. Rebekah watched with a pang of envy as Damon walked over to Elena. He extended his hand to her. She looked up, the surprise evident when he pulled her to her feet.

Rebekah watched in wonder as Damon cupped Elena's face and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was innocent but Rebekah did not miss the way that Elena's face registered momentary contentment.

They parted and Damon came back over to sit beside Rebekah. He grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Rebekah. When Damon kissed her she decided this birthday wasn't so bad after all.

**Thank you Ghostwriter, love – angelgaby, TheIrishShipperholic, StoryGuy567, ferrylis and WeasleysGroupie. To TheIrishShipperholic, right now Finn is kind of missing in action because he's the oldest of the Original children and represents authority in the story. So, I'm trying to establish the kids at play right now. However, Sage will appear in chapter 11 and there will be a little Fage before Finn appears to make an impact on the dynamic between his siblings and their friends. So, don't worry Fage is a very important part of the story. It just takes them a little longer to appear. Keep reading, reviewing, faving and following. Thank you. **

**Love, **

**LL **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers. The birthday shenanigans continue. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Out Past Curfew

The bottle on the floor of the Salvatore living room was spinning again. "Oh, Bekah, you have to kiss Caroline." Kol shouted and threw his hands up in the air. Rebekah stared at the bottle and began to giggle. She got down on all fours and began to crawl across the floor to Caroline, who was also buzzed. On her way over to the other girl Rebekah began to giggle again and toppled over.

Stefan grabbed the bottle to prevent Rebekah from landing on it. Caroline crawled over to Rebekah. "You are very drunk." She poked Rebekah's nose.

"Get ooofff." Rebekah slurred moving her hand up to shove it off but then gave up because it was too much effort to move. Caroline leaned down and kissed her.

"Uuummm. Not bad for a girl." Rebekah murmured with her eyes closed.

"My turn," Caroline declared. "Kol, get your sister out of the way." Kol picked Rebekah up and placed her on a couch. They thought she had passed out but she hadn't. She watched as Caroline spun the bottle and it landed on Stefan. Then the bottle landed on Damon.

"Damon, you didn't have to kiss me on the mouth." Stefan was complaining. Damon spun the bottle and it landed on Elena again. After her turn it landed on Stefan. Then Stefan had to kiss Kol. Kol then had to kiss Klaus.

"We need more girls," Kol said. He pulled out his phone and made a call. Ten minutes later Bonnie Bennett and Vikki Donavon came in.

Elena leaned over to him. "You invited the stoners?"

Kol shrugged. Then he frowned when Jeremy came walking in the door. "Who invited you?"

Jeremey smiled at Kol. "You invited my best girlfriends and you expect me not to come?"

Bonnie came and sat down between Damon and Klaus. Jeremy sat between his sister and Kol. Vikki found a place between Stefan and Caroline. It was now Klaus' turn. He spun and the bottle landed on Bonnie. After they kissed. Bonnie spun the bottle and it landed on Kol, who instantly stopped complaining.

Kol spun and the bottle landed on Damon. When it was Damon's turn he spun the bottle and it landed on Rebekah who was supposed to be out but Damon disagreed and went over and kissed her anyway. Rebekah got up with some help and slid in between Damon and Bonnie.

During Rebekah's turn the bottle landed on Stefan. They were both happy with the results. Stefan spun the bottle and it landed on Vikki.

During Vikki's turn the bottle landed on Klaus, who was now sulking. He had spun the stupid bottle fifty times and it refused to fall on Caroline. He gave it a vicious spin and it landed on Elena again.

Klaus growled and then moved over to kiss the older Gilbert. Elena spun the bottle and it landed on Caroline. Klaus fell backwards and began to pull at his hair. "What's his problem?" Damon asked Bonnie.

Bonnie shrugged. "I have no idea."

Caroline spun the bottle. Klaus had covered his eyes. "Oh my god is that a bat?" Caroline asked. Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing at. She placed her hand on the bottle forcing it to stop.

Everyone turned back to Caroline, confused. "Sorry, I must have had too much to drink." Caroline began to crawl over to the person who the bottle had landed on. She stopped in front of him and stood up. After positioning a foot on either side of the young man she eased down and sat on his stomach. After peeling Klaus' hands from his face she said. "Hi."

Klaus looked up at her in shock. "Hi." Rebekah watched as Caroline lowered her face and kissed her brother on the mouth.

"Get a room." Kol called.

"Use a condom." Damon suggested as he watched Caroline get up and Klaus follow her to the steps.

Stefan frowned. "Damon, I don't think we should be encouraging two drunk teenagers to be having sex."

Damon nodded. "How about this. You remember what you were doing at their age and we get back to the game." Damon grabbed the bottle. "Since the kid is not here to take his turn I'm going to do it for him." He spun the bottle and it landed on Elena.

Elena spun the bottle and it landed on Damon. "That's weird." They both said at the same time. Bonnie began to giggle.

Damon spun the bottle and it landed on Bonnie, who gulped. "Not so funny now is it?" Damon said smirking. She spun the bottle and it landed on Jeremy.

Kol began to frown as their kiss deepened. "Alright. That's enough. Let's move on." Jeremy spun the bottle and it landed on Rebekah.

Jeremy grinned. "Hey, there." Rebekah was surprised that kissing Jeremy really wasn't that bad. It was her turn and the bottle landed on Stefan. She was happy. To be honest. She really enjoyed kissing Stefan. He spun the bottle and it landed on Rebekah. The bottle continued to land on either Stefan or Rebekah for ten rounds.

Damon frowned at the bottle. "This bottle is rigged."

"How can it be rigged?" Kol asked.

"I don't know. Just get another one." Vikki grabbed an empty bottle. Stefan spun it and it landed on Rebekah. Rebekah spun it and it landed on Stefan. "Okay, someone else spin the damn bottle." Damon demanded.

Elena reached out, tentatively and spun. It landed on Damon. Before she could move he grabbed the bottle and spun it angrily. It spun crazily before it landed on Elena. Kol grabbed it and spun. It landed on Bonnie. Bonnie spun and it landed on Kol. Vikki reached out and it landed on empty space. Jeremy tried to and it did the same thing.

Jeremy frowned. "That's weird."

Elena nodded. She looked at her watch. "It's twelve. We need to get home now. We are out way past curfew." The Gilberts got up and ran for the door.

Kol looked at his own watch. "Shit, Bekah. Mother and Father are going to kill us." Rebekah rolled her eyes. It wouldn't be the first time they tried. "We have to get Nik first." They stumbled up the stairs calling, "Nik." They found him in one of the guest rooms. He and Caroline were asleep and Rebekah looked at the clothes strewn about the floor. "Damn. Nik, wake up. We need to go now."

"Not yet, Mummy. Five more minutes." Klaus muttered.

"I'm not your Mummy. Now, get your horny ass out of this bed." Rebekah smacked Klaus on the chest.

Klaus's eyes snapped open. "Bekah. Kol. What time is it?"

"It's past midnight." Kol stated grinning at Caroline's sleeping form.

Klaus got up and Rebekah looked away. He hurriedly dressed and then leaned down kissing Caroline. "Good night, Care."

"Go to hell, Nik." Caroline muttered into a pillow as she rolled over.

The Mikaelson siblings ran out the door and jumped into Rebekah's car. Kol sped down the streets and screeched into the driveway. They tiptoed into the house and were relieved when they did not see their parents. "I'm glad to see you all finally came home." A light flipped on and revealed Mikael. "Now, which one of you decided that staying out this late was a good idea?" All three siblings looked at each and gulped.

**Thank you for reviewing ferrylis, TheIrishshipperholic, WeasleysGroupie, Storyguy567, Ghostwriter, Mme. Snowwhitepink and kaidienberg. I wanted to mention two quick things. First, I guess the story originally was coming up Rebekah and Stefan and then got changed to Rebekah and Caroline. I don't know if anyone has had to search for the story and if that made the process harder. If it did I apologize. I changed it back to R and S. Also for some reason I thought Finn was the oldest of the Mikaelson kids, but what can I say? I get tired and write silly things sometimes. (Those of you who are also reading His Biological Son will know what I mean by that.) Other than that I hope you all liked the chapter. **

**Love,**

**LL**

**P. S.**

**I'm working on a new story called The Mystic Falls Dare Club. So, if you have time check it out. If you read this A/N say pineapple in your review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers. It nice to see you again. Enjoy the chapter. I will see you at the bottom.**

Chapter 6: Grounded for Life

The Mikaelson siblings had been moved into the living room. Their father had been interrogating them for the better part of an hour. Mikael still did not know where they had been, who they had been with or what they might have ingested. All he knew was that his children smelled like booze. Esther had come downstairs and was sitting watching her husband pace back and forth in front of the children.

Rebekah, Klaus and Kol were sitting on a couch facing their mother. "We will not always be there to care for you. You must learn to be responsible." Esther was saying.

"Niklaus, you are over eighteen and you are still in high school." Mikael was now staring down at Klaus, who was still drunk. "You need to move on from such childishness. We want to you to go to college. Stop with these silly art projects. Join the firm. Finn and Elijah have already applied for law school."

Klaus groaned. "I am not Elijah nor am I Finn and I think God for that every day."

Mikael turned to Esther. "He's your son. You talk some sense into him." Mikael walked out of the room. Klaus glared at his father's retreating back.

"Niklaus, he only wants you to succeed." Esther's eyes were full of sympathy for her son's pain.

Klaus ran his hands through his hair. "I know that, Mother. But my art is not a hobby for me. It is what I want to do with my life."

"I know," Esther said, quietly. "Well, then. Why don't we get some cake and then all three of you are grounded until your father and I return from our trip."

"Trip?" Rebekah looked at her mother.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You forgot about mother and father's wedding anniversary?"

Rebekah sighed. "Yes, I suppose I did. How long will you be gone for?"

"A month." Esther replied.

"What? WE are grounded for a month." Kol jumped off the couch. "No, Mother. No way. I am not missing out on things for a month."

Esther just stared at Kol. "You disobeyed our rules and that is your punishment."

Kol flopped back down on the couch. "Elijah will be staying with you during the month. Finn is returning to Iowa to be with his fiancée, Sage."

"Lucky son of a bitch." Kol muttered.

"Excuse me?" Esther snapped at her son.

"Sorry, Mother." Kol got up and followed Rebekah and Klaus as their mother led them into the kitchen.

"So, how eventful was your night? Or should I ask?" Esther quirked an eyebrow at her children as she began to slice Rebekah's birthday cake. She watched wordlessly as Rebekah exchanged plates with Klaus giving him her extra slice of cake.

"Klaus had sex with a stripper." Kol proclaimed, proudly.

Esther laid the knife down on the counter. "You did what?" She stared at Klaus, who began to choke on his cake.

Klaus swallowed with difficulty. "She is a girl from school. And she's having trouble paying the bills. There are not a lot of jobs out there right now."

Esther frowned. "Where are her parents?"

"They're dead, Mother. I really don't think that we should be discussing this." Klaus shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Esther looked at her son. "If this girl is in trouble then someone must step in. What is her name?"

Klaus refused to speak. Ester turned to Rebekah and Kol. Neither of them uttered a word. "Fine. Then when I come home I will find out who this girl is. She cannot continue living in this manner. Something could happen to her. Or did that occur to any of you? You may think that you are protecting her but by not speaking up you may do more harm." With that said Esther said good night and left the room.

"She's right, you know," Rebekah said pushing her half eaten piece of cake away. Kol took the plate and began to eat the leftovers.

Klaus simply stared down at the cake in front of him. "Are you going to eat that?" Kol inquired. Klaus picked up the plate and handed it to his brother.

"Caroline will not take help. She is a very stubborn girl." Klaus said this while staring at the counter top.

Rebekah frowned. "It doesn't matter. She won't have a choice."

Klaus turned and glared at his sister. "My God, Bekah, don't you get it? If we push her, if anyone, pushes her she will run. And then what? She'll end up on the street. Six months from now we'll see her face on the national news. Or maybe it will be a little story in the paper. Missing girl found dead. Is that want you want?"

Klaus pushed himself off the stool he was sitting on. "I'm going to bed."

Rebekah watched her brother stomp out of the kitchen. "This is really good cake." Kol pointed at the cake with his fork.

Rebekah turned to Kol. "Then eat the whole damn thing for all I care." She snapped, getting up, she stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Once there she closed the door behind her. This was a mess. Caroline, Elena, even Bonnie had some kind of problem. This was all just so wrong.

Sure, Rebekah had her family. She was human. Her whole family was human. But at what cost. Rebekah laid down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She would make things right somehow. She would help these girls. But how? She was grounded.

This seemed rather amusing to Rebekah. She had lived for over a thousand years and during her first day as a human she was grounded. Correct that- she was grounded for a month. How was she supposed to help anyone if she was not allowed to leave the house? Then it dawned on her. She may not be allowed to leave the house but there was no rule stating that they could not come to hers.

**This chapter was a little short but I hope you liked it. Thank you NattBuzzLover.5, love-angelgaby, sasusakufan2357, WealseysGroupie, dendragon14, TheIrishShipperholic, Ghostwriter, Jwakeel, Klaroline-teenwolf, ferrylis, redbudrose, Guest and PsychVamp. **

**To answer the comments of my guest reviewer. Yes, you are right. Sometimes I under develop my work. I'm not getting paid to write this. ****However, you'll have to give me time. I mean, I get it. I used to sit down with a book and say within the first ten pages whether or not I wanted to continue reading it. With my baby stories, excluding the World According to CFM, the stories are developing slowly. There are all kinds of things that have happened before or after the story began. Imagine you walked into a party. Do you think it started when you walked in? No, it had a life before. That is how this story is and most of my stories are. They have lives before you are introduced to them. I can only try to sketch in as many details as possible and there will always be things left out of the sketch because there is only so much paper I have to work with unless you want a 300 chapter story. If there is something you want me to develop then let me know and I will do my best to honor your request. **

**Love, **

**LL **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers. It is time for more fun with the new MF gang. Enjoy! **

Chapter 7: The Best Cure for a Hangover Is Not found in a High School

The noise. It was everywhere. Rebekah couldn't move. She was surrounded on all sides. She no longer had her vampire strength so she could not throw them down the hallway. "Bekah, Bekah, Bekah." They called incessantly. The minions were at full force and the sound of their voices was like the worst marching band who had ever played had taken up residence in Rebekah's head.

"Shut the bloody hell up." Rebekah yelled at them. They all stopped talking at once.

"Bekah, are you feeling okay?" One of the girls asked. "Is it that time of the month? I have some Midol in my purse." Another asked. "It's probably the test in Tanner's class. Seriously, it's like the second day of classes. Is the guy on crack?" A third girl flipped her hair.

Rebekah caught sight of Elena. "Good-bye." Rebekah made a bee line for Elena. Hey, Lena. How are you feeling this morning?"

Elena grabbed her head. "Not so loud, please."

"I wonder how the others are faring?" Rebekah looked around and spotted Caroline making her way toward them.

"Hey, bitches." Caroline greeted them. "How's your brother, Princess? Were his knees buckling this morning?" Caroline grinned at Rebekah.

Rebekah backed off. "Caroline, you still smell like booze."

Caroline shrugged with a cheerful smile. She opened her bag and showed Rebekah a bottle of whiskey. When a teacher moved through the halls Caroline quickly zipped the bag and began to whistle. When the woman had passed her, Caroline sighed. "They're like Nazis or ants. Maybe they're Nazi ants." She began to laugh hysterically just as Klaus came up to the group.

"Hi, Caroline." Klaus began to shift from foot to foot.

"Jeez, what were you a virgin or something? Stop acting so weird." Caroline punched him in the shoulder and then she noticed that he was blushing. "Oh my God. It's true you were a virgin. I'm sorry, honey, I would have been more gentle." Caroline began to giggle.

Klaus' eyes widened. "No, I was not a virgin. I mean that wasn't my first time. I need to go."

Caroline smiled. "Your brother has a really cute ass. I love to watch him walk away. And he does this really great thing with his tongue -."

"Stop. Just stop right there." Rebekah moaned. "The hangover is bad enough. I do not need to hear about your one night stand with my brother."

Caroline turned to Rebekah and smirked. "Princess, I have been having sex with your brother for the past three months." Caroline shook her head at Rebekah's shocked expression. "I can't stand the way that he drools over me but that doesn't mean that I don't like him… it's just complicated."

Caroline grabbed Rebekah and Elena by an arm. "Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as Caroline tugged her down the hall. "We're going to miss the test."

"Screw the test. Tanner's a dick." They hurried outside and ended up sitting under the bleachers. Caroline produced paper cups. "So, now that you guys know my deepest darkest secrets what are yours?"

Elena hesitated and then rolled up her sleeves to reveal deep, red scars going up her wrists. "I did this this summer when I couldn't stop thinking about how my parents went off the Wickery Bridge. I don't know how I survived but I knew that I shouldn't have. I didn't feel like I could talk to anyone. I don't really have any close friends and my brother was on drugs and my Aunt Jenna is really great but I just missed them so much." She had begun to ramble.

Caroline nodded. "That's exactly how I feel everyday but you have to keep going. You know? I mean it sucks. I would give anything to have my parents back but they aren't coming back. So, I just get up and keeping going. One day I'm going to get out of this town and become a journalist. I'm going to travel the world and nothing is going to hold me back." Caroline turned to Rebekah. "Now, Princess, tell us what your deep dark secret is?"

Rebekah exhaled. "I have these dreams. Every night I dream that I am this immortal vampire. I have lived over a thousand years."

Caroline smirked. "And that would be bad because…?"

Rebekah began to rip out tuffs of grass. "My youngest brother, Henrik, died in the dreams. My father was a brutal man who beat us and threatened us into submission. My mother was dead. My brother, Nik, would dagger my brothers and I and keep us in boxes. Nik was a raving lunatic bent on breaking a curse so he could be a werewolf and a vampire. He killed you, Elena, to make that happen. Every man I ever loved disappointed me. I was alone, friendless, lover less, family less… and it made me bitter and jealous. I hurt people and killed people. It was a horrible existence."

Caroline had sobered up while Rebekah spoke. It was like the girl that was sitting before her was not talking about a dream but about her life. "That would be truly horrible. So, aren't you happy when you wake up and find that none of that is not true?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes, I am. But it feels like it's only been a day." She felt something wet on her cheek and realized that her eyes had filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I'm being a downer."

Caroline shrugged. "Life sucks…"

"… and then you die." Elena finished for her. They looked at each other and then began to laugh. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Oh, my head."

Caroline opened up her bag. "Bottoms up." She uncapped the bottle and took a swig and then handed it to Elena. Elena peered at the bottle and then shrugged. They had all made out last night. This was no time to worry about germs. Elena handed the bottle to Rebekah.

Rebekah looked at the two girls. "I'm grounded for a month."

Caroline giggled. "I wish I could say that someone was going to ground me."

Elena chuckled. "I told Jenna that a friend was in the hospital and I had to go visit. She was so tired that she believed me. I think…"

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for a sleepover?" Rebekah looked hopefully at her new friends.

Caroline thought about it. "My shift ends at eleven pm. So, yeah, I should be able to make it by 11:30."

Elena smiled. "That sounds like fun. Thanks, Rebekah."

Caroline wasn't done though. "Although, I'll probably end up sleeping in Klaus' room. So, if there is a sock on the door don't come in."

Elena and Rebekah looked at each and rolled their eyes. The last thing either of them wanted to see was Klaus and Caroline in that manner. Ever.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **** There is much more where that came from. Oh, and I've almost run out of pre-written chapters. :O So, I get to reread everything through chapter 11 to figure out how to proceed. I look forward to seeing what you think of this chapter and the next chapter before I dive back in. **

**Thank you Klaroline-Cinderella, Ghostwriter, The IrishShipperholic, TinyFlyer02, love-angelgaby, NateBuzzLover.5 and ferrylis. **

**Review, fav, follow. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovely readers. I want to mention the two writer's I'm betaing for KlarolineCinderella's story, Miss Me When I'm Gone and KlarolineLover007 stories, Visit and Feast or Famine: The Caroline Diaries. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Preparations

After school Rebekah called Elijah and informed him that she was going to the grocery store to buy some things for a small sleepover. He had asked her how small and she said it would be her and three of her girlfriends. He had agreed to let her host the sleepover as long as they went to bed at a decent hour, no boys and no loud music. Rebekah had agreed to the conditions and was now buying supplies. She grabbed chips, ice cream and soda.

When Rebekah arrived home she grabbed a phone book. "Hello, Bonnie. Are you busy? … Good. Would you like to come over for a sleepover?… No, I am not kidding… This is Rebekah Mikaelson. … No, I am not on something nor am I drunk nor is this a prank call. … Do you want to come or not? … Yes. Good. If you could come by eight pm that would be great."

Kol came into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. "What was that about, sister?"

"I'm hosting a sleepover. You are not invited." Rebekah walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room. Kol followed her in and flopped down on her bed. "Would you please be careful before you get orange juice all over my bed?"

"Do I complain when you flop on my bed when you have a glass of something in your hand?" Kol raised his eyebrows, smirking.

"No, but I don't flop on your bed with glasses of something in my hand." Rebekah argued.

"But if you did …?" Kol placed his glass on Rebekah's night stand. "Now, what lovely ladies did you invite?"

"Not that it's your business but I invited, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett." Rebekah began rifling through her drawers. She wanted to wear something cute tonight.

"So, you're committing social suicide then?" Kol picked up a picture frame and began to twirl it.

Rebekah turned around and yanked the frame from her brother's hands. "What are you going on about?"

"It is one thing to hang out with them one night when you're drunk but it's another thing when you invite them into your home. I mean you have obviously taken Gilbert on as a pet project but Forbes and Bennett as well? You may be the queen of the school but I don't know if your reputation can survive this kind of behavior."

Rebekah glared down at Kol. "I will do what I damn well please. Thank you." She snapped.

Kol stood up. "As you wish." He caught sight of Klaus. "Nik, darling, Christmas has come early for you. Bekah has invited your strumpet to bed for you. Well, actually she calls it a sleepover but -." Before Kol could utter another word Klaus slugged him.

"Ow," Kol yelled from his new position on the floor. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

Klaus glared down at him. "Do not ever presume you have a right to speak of Caroline in that way again." He growled.

"What would you call it, brother? What do you think the people who come to see her in that club call her? What do you think the other kids at the school call her? They all know. Did you know that? They say that she would do anything for a -."

Kol never finished his sentence because Klaus lunged at him and began to beat him viciously. Rebekah could only stand there and scream. "Stop it. Both of you stop it." She heard feet running up the stairs.

Elijah appeared and jerked Klaus to his feet. He pinned Klaus to the wall. Klaus was breathing heavily, staring down at Kol his eyes gleaming with malice. "Are you done?" Elijah asked Klaus. "Look at me Niklaus. Are you done?"

Klaus nodded. Elijah let him go. "What is going on?"

Rebekah moaned. "Kol called the girl that Klaus is seeing a whore."

"Actually, I called her a -." Kol stopped when Klaus gave a 'I will murder you in your sleep" look. "I called her a lovely, enchanting girl. Can't wait till you meet her Lijah. Since Bekah invited her to her sleepover." Kol ran down the stairs and out the front door.

Elijah looked at his two remaining siblings. "And the girl in question is staying here? Tonight?" Rebekah nodded. "And how old would this girl be?"

"Seventeen." Klaus mumbled.

Elijah nodded. "And she will be staying in Rebekah's room. All night long." The tone of Elijah's voice did not allow for negotiations. "She is underage, Niklaus."

Klaus nodded. "I will keep my door locked." Although his window would not be.

Elijah smiled. "Well, I will be in the study if either of you need me." He went back down the stairs.

Rebekah walked back into her room followed by Klaus. "Caroline told me today that you've been sleeping together for three months now."

Klaus stared at the floor. "She usually kicks me out around midnight. Every time I mention a date she laughs in my face. I don't know, Bekah. I care about her but it's like she is walking toward a speeding train and my feet are stuck in quick sand. I can't control her. I can't stop her. I think I may be in love with her and she's going to get herself hurt. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her."

Rebekah bit her lip. "We'll take care of her, Nik."

Klaus looked up at his sister. "Really?"

"Yes, Nik. Always and forever. And now that includes Caroline." Rebekah came over and hugged her older brother. "Now, help me decide what to wear tonight."

Klaus thought about what Rebekah was asking his advice on. "It's a sleepover. I'm assuming girls wear their pyjamas to these things?"

Rebekah laughed. "Yes, Nik. I know that. But I don't know if there is anything in here that I would wear around my female friends rather than a guy I was involved with." Klaus forced a blank space to appear in his mind to prevent images of guys with his sister. He began to rummage through her clothes. After find a tank and shorts set with little flowers on them he held them up.

Rebekah smiled at him. "Thanks, Nik." She didn't need his help. She just wanted to distract him from his desire to kill Kol. Klaus nodded. "And Caroline will be here at 11:30." After Klaus left Rebekah sat down on her bed and began to make a list of things that she and the girls could do tonight. One thing was for certain in her mind. It would take a lot more than a simple sleepover to help Caroline, Elena and Bonnie. But it was a start.

**Klaroline-teenwolf: No more reading FF in class. You can't see it but I'm wagging my finger. Sorry, it's the teacher coming out in me. **

**kadienewberg: I do believe that Kennett starts in the next chapter. It starts kind of vague but they'll get there. It started with magic bottle of love and ended with a beautiful romance. **

**Thank you for the new favs, follows and for reading. Thank you to the IrishShipperholic, Jwakeel, Klaroline-teenwolf, redrosebud, KlarolineCinderella, NateBuzzLover.5Ghostwriter, kadienewberg and Tinyflyer02. **

**Love,**

**LL**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers. Are you ready for more? This is a three parter because I write a lot of three parters to break things up a little bit. Oh, and the chapters a bit short. Sorry. After chapter eleven I'll try to make them a bit longer if I have time. I really don't want to have to put this story on hiatus. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The All Nighter: Part I

Elena and Bonnie appeared at the door at eight o'clock. Rebekah welcomed them at the door. Elena had brought a stack of movies and Bonnie brought a baggy full of pills. Rebekah thanked Elena and asked Bonnie if she could see the bag. She took it upstairs and dumped the contents in the toilet. Bonnie asked what she did with the pills and Rebekah informed her it was a surprise before she handed over the empty bag.

They made their way into the kitchen and began to make popcorn. After that they settled in with some movies. "This is great." Bonnie exclaimed. "Whenever I hang out with Jer and Vik I end up getting high and can never pay attention to the film. I never noticed that these films were funny." They were watching a movie called When Peggy Sue Got Married.

Elena was giggling a Nicholas Cage. "It is so weird seeing him with hair."

Rebekah laughed. The man had funny hair in this film. Personally, she thought no hair was better than this look.

Bonnie began to giggle and the others turned to her. "He's acting like Klaus with Caroline."

Rebekah thought about it. "My brother is not that much of a geek."

Elena grinned. "With Caroline he is."

"Really?" Rebekah thought about it and shrugged. It was kind of cute that he cared that much. She wasn't used to Klaus allowing anyone in. It was nice in a way.

The doorbell rang and Rebekah got up and walked to the door. She had no more than opened it than Caroline came stumbling through. She would have fallen on the floor if Rebekah had not grabbed her. "Help," she cried.

Elena and Bonnie came around the corner and then rushed forward to help Rebekah carry Caroline upstairs. It was 10:45 pm. "Caroline, what happened?" Elena asked.

Caroline's lip was split and she had dirt on her clothes. "I got off work early and some drunk guy grabbed me…"

"Did he…?" Bonnie's voice trailed off.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I pepper sprayed his perverted ass. But he hit me a couple of times and stole my purse," Caroline groaned pulling up her shirt to reveal a nasty red welt.

"Caroline, you might have internal injuries. You need to see a doctor." Rebekah was worried about whether the girl's injuries were worse than she was letting on.

Caroline shook her head again. "No, I'll be fine. Trust me, I've been through worse." She forced herself off the bed gritting her teeth. "Do you mind if I use your shower?"

Rebekah looked at her friend. "Certainly not." She helped Caroline into the bathroom and helped her out of her clothes. She ran a bath for Caroline and then left to see if Klaus was home yet. When she left the bedroom she found him coming through the front door. He looked up the stairs and opened his mouth. Rebekah shook her head and pointed at the study.

Klaus mounted the stairs and after taking off his shoes he walked into Rebekah's room. She pointed at the bathroom. He knocked before walking in. Soon the three girls could hear the sounds of quiet sobs coming from the bathroom.

"Do you guys want to get some ice cream?" Rebekah suggested, getting up. Elena and Bonnie followed her back downstairs. Elijah was just emerging from the study. "Lijah, we were just about to get some ice cream. "Would you like to join us?" The last thing Rebekah wanted was for Elijah to go upstairs and find a naked teenager in her bathtub being comforted by Klaus. Or better yet that they were now in the tub together.

Thankfully, Elijah agreed to come with them. "That sounds appealing. I've been studying most of the day now and I need a break."

"So, you're another one of Rebekah's brothers?" Bonnie asked, grinning. How many of you are there?" Bonnie looked around her like she expected more brothers to climb out of the walls.

Elijah smiled at her. "There is just me, Niklaus, Kol, my older brother, Finn and our youngest sibling, Henrik, who is staying at a friend's tonight."

Right on cue Kol entered the kitchen. "Ice cream." Kol looked at tub of ice cream that Rebekah had removed.

"Who blacked your eye?" Bonnie asked with a smirk.

"I did," Klaus stated as he walked past Kol into the kitchen. He had Caroline's hand firmly clasped in his own. She was wearing one of Klaus' shirts and had a towel wrapped around her head.

Elijah stared at the couple. His face showed his disapproval and he started to ask what was going on when Elena spoke up. "Caroline was mugged tonight. When she came in she was covered in dirt. She was bloody and bruised. So, Rebekah let her use the shower and Klaus lent her some clothing."

Elijah allowed this information to sink in. "Are you alright? Do you need medical care?"

Caroline shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Although I would like to have some of that ice cream everyone has been talking about since I got down here."

"Of course," Elijah said. He went over to the fridge and began to extract other tubs. After figuring out what everyone's preferences were he scooped out ice cream for everyone and they all sat down on a stool or stood in the case of Elijah and Klaus.

Kol began to tell them a story about the new pitcher who could not get the ball past Kol. According to Kol the kid tried so many times that he fell down from exhaustion. They all knew that he was exaggerating but it was a funny story.

Caroline began to laugh. The group turned to her. "I was just thinking about the time that Jessabell fell off the stage because she was dancing too close to the edge."

Elijah frowned. "What kind of stage was that?"

Rebekah jumped in. "Oh, yes, I remember that. You see, Caroline was in the talent show last year and poor Jessabel had this routine where she was dancing with a hoola-hoop, like they do in the Olympics. She has the worst balance and fell right off the stage."

"Oh," Elijah tried to imagine that. "Well, I hope she was alright."

"Oh, yeah." Caroline nodded. "She was on stage the very next night."

"I bet she was." Kol muttered shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Caroline turned to Kol. "You know what a much better way of eating that is?" She asked sweetly.

Kol turned to her. "No." Caroline shoved his face into the bowl. When Kol pulled his face up Rocky Road was driveling from his nose, eyebrows and hairline. Everyone began to laugh. He wiped some from his nose and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Still tastes good."

**Yes, there will be games.**

**Thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews and for reading. Thank you for reviewing Jwakeel, NattBuzzLover.5, SpringOf May, Guest, KlarolineCinderella, TheIrsihshipperholic and brighteyescoldheart, WeaselysGroupie, Ghostwriter (I know some of you even if you don't login****), my two guest reviewers and BSlover1812. **

**I will see you all again next week.**

**Love,**

**LL**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special A/N: Hello, my lovelies. I hope all of you enjoy the chapter because there is one more chapter before I take a short break to catch up on Grad school. Gag! **** I'm going to write longer chapters for this story. Please, check my profile page for update dates. If you have time, please, check out my first story, Welcome to 'Amp Burger. WtAB only has about eleven or twelve chapters to be posted on Thursdays and it's kind of been neglected. So, please, try it when you're bored and there's nothing on TV. I promise it's delightfully crazy and has lots of Rebekah, Kol, Klaroline and many others.**

Chapter 10: The All Nighter: Part 2

At some point everyone got their faces smashed into their ice cream, even Elijah. Kol had claimed that he did not want Elijah to feel left out. They had all laughed at Elijah with ice cream dripping off his face. Elena fell off her stool. "Ouch." Klaus came around the corner and helped her to her feet. Rebekah raised her eyebrow; she was amused watching Elena and Klaus playing as they began to wipe ice cream on the other's face. Caroline leaned over and licked a drop from Klaus' chin.

"Get a room." Kol murmured, scratching his head. Klaus nudged Caroline with his shoulder as she leaned into him. Elijah looked at the girl who had taken the towel off her head. She looked exhausted.

"I think we should move this to the living room." Elijah began to walk toward the living room. They had several sofas in there. Kol plopped down on the one of them. Klaus and Caroline claimed another. Elena and Bonnie sat with Elijah. Rebekah was forced to sit with Kol. Caroline laid her head down in Klaus' lap and fell asleep.

"So, how is high school aowadays?" Elijah asked the teenagers.

Kol snorted. "That is a joke, correct?"

Elijah shrugged. "How is college?" Kol asked his brother. "Tell us of the parties, the college coeds or in your case, the library. So, we can all go to asleep."

Elijah smirked at his brother. "You really do believe I am that boring do you, Kol?"

Kol grinned at his older brother. "Yes, I have faith in your abilities to be astoundingly boring."

Elijah sat back. "I see. Then I will have to tell the others of the party I went to last Friday after you go to bed."

"No," Kol protested. "I'm not tired. Send Nik and his str- I mean girlfriend to bed."

Elijah rolled his eyes and smiled. "I was in the library- ."

Kol groaned leaning back. "I knew it."

"Let me finish." Elijah snapped. Kol brought his hand to his lips and made zipper motion. "I was in the library studying when this young woman approached me. She looked a lot like Elena. She asked me if I would like to have a cup of coffee with her. The next thing I know we end up at a club and I am dancing with this woman, who is wild. She took me back to her hotel … The next morning I woke up and she was gone. There was a note that said she would find me again one day."

Kol groaned. "Details, man. I want details."

Elijah smirked. "Use your imagination."

"Can we play spin the bottle again?" Kol asked.

Elijah looked at the young people. "No." He said firmly.

"How about twister?" Bonnie asked.

"Do you have a pool?" Caroline asked.

Everyone looked at her. They had thought she was asleep.

Kol responded. "Yes, we do."

"We can race each other." Everyone liked the idea so they walked out to the pool and stripped down to their underwear. Caroline and Rebekah went first. Caroline beat Rebekah by a two foot spread.

Rebekah was annoyed. If she was still a vampire she would have beaten the girl. She watched as Kol and Klaus nodded at each other before diving in. Everyone was cheering for Klaus but Kol won. "Thanks for the support people." Kol gave them all an unsportmanslike gesture.

Bonnie and Elena were next. Bonnie, in spite of being shorter than Elena, was healthier at the moment and beat the other girl. Elena shook her hand. Kol and Elijah jumped into the pool and Kol won again. That left Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline was in her competitive mode. Caroline won by a three foot spread.

"Okay, Kol. Are you ready to be beaten by a girl?" Caroline asked Kol with a happy grin.

Kol smirked at the dripping girl before him. "In your dreams, sweetheart."

They dove into the pool and were head to head when Caroline put on an extra burst of speed and overtook Kol by a mere three inches but it was just was enough. Kol surfaced, cursing, when Elijah announced that Caroline had won. Klaus jumped into the pool and Caroline wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Bonnie stood by the poolside. "Don't be a sore loser, Kol."

Kol reached out and grabbed her, jerking her back into the pool. She surfaced and ducked his head under. Elijah, Elena and Rebekah jumped back in and began to splash each other.

When they got out of the pool they decided to play a children's game. To be precise, Kol decided to play a children's game.

"Tag you're it." Kol yelled after swatting Bonnie on the arm lightly.

"What?" Bonnie exclaimed. Then she saw the looks on everyone else's faces as they all went running from her. "Oh, hell no. Get back here." Bonnie began to chase after the others. She caught up with Elijah first. He run back into the house and was in the kitchen peering out the back door. Bonnie had snuck up behind him and tapped him quickly. Now, Elijah was running through the lawn chasing a screaming Caroline. Klaus appeared by her side and then turned Caroline in another direction.

Klaus ran as fast as he could as Elijah chased him down. "Niklaus, I know all your favorite hiding spots." Elijah called just as he tripped over Elena, who was hiding behind a hedge. He tapped her quickly and ran in another direction. He found Klaus.

"Damn," Klaus muttered.

"It's Elena." Elijah informed him.

"Really?" Klaus inquired just as Elena tapped him from behind.

"Now, it's you." Elena informed Klaus before running away from him.

Klaus stared at Elijah and then reached out to tap him. Elijah ducked and then ran. Elijah saw Caroline while he ran. "It's Niklaus. Run. Caroline. Run." Caroline turned running as quickly as she could, knowing that Klaus would hunt her as his primary target.

Caroline was right as she sped in through the open door to the kitchen and slammed it shut locking it just as Klaus arrived. He ran for the next door and Caroline ran upstairs. She ran into the first bedroom with a door hanging open. She closed the door and stood with her back against it. That was when she noticed the open window. "Oh, no." She ran for the window and jumped back as Klaus climbed through it.

"Caroline, you choose to hide in my bedroom?" Klaus chuckled.

"I've never been in your room before." Caroline reminded him.

Klaus nodded. "That's true and you've never been in my bed either." He grinned as he stripped his shirt off. Caroline grinned and leapt into his arms. "Tag. You're it." Klaus whispered before he carried her over to the bed.

**Thank you for reading/reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Thank** **you** **Jwakeel, NateBuzzLover.5, Klaroline-teenwolf, WeasleysGrooupie, TheIrishShipperholic, KlarolineCinderella, TinyFlyer02 and Twi-Ranger.**

**Love, **

**LL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovelies. This chapter is dedicated to The IrishShipperholic. This is also the chapter which will be the last for a little while. I will try to work on the story as soon as things calm down at school. In the meantime check out Caroline, the Vampire Slayer and Welcome to 'Amp Burger the only stories I have chapters for right now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: The All Nighter: Part III

Sage came to the door of the Mikaelson mansion. It was late, she knew that, but she was just so excited about surprising Finn she couldn't help that she couldn't sit around in a hotel room all night. She rang the doorbell and waited for a response. After a couple of minutes Elijah flung the door open and grabbed her by the arm. He jerked into the house and put a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet," Elijah whispered in Sage's ear. "He could be anywhere."

When Elijah took his hand away from Sage's mouth she whispered. "Is there someone in the house?" She could not believe that on the day that she came to visit her fiancée that someone decided to rob the Mikaelsons'. "Did you call the police?"

Elijah frowned. "Why would I call the police? No one has been harmed."

Sage wondered if Elijah had any common sense. "Whatever. I'll do it." Before she could begin to dial Bonnie, Kol and Elena came running up to them.

"So, who is it?" Bonnie asked Elijah.

"It's Niklaus. But I haven't seen him in half an hour." Elijah informed her. Rebekah came into the room.

Sage thought about this new information. 'So, it was Niklaus who was robbing them. Somehow she thought it would be Kol.' "If none of you are going to call the police, I am." Sage informed the group. "Elijah, I understand he's your brother but what he is doing is illegal."

Elijah frowned. "So, you know."

Rebekah and Kol looked at each other. "How could she know anything?" Rebekah asked. "She only just arrived. Yes?"

Sage nodded. "Yes. But it doesn't matter, Rebekah, what he is doing is wrong. I'm calling right now."

Rebekah grabbed her phone out of her hands. "No, you're not." Rebekah then ran up the stairs with the phone in her hands.

Sage sighed and chased after her. Apparently they were a family of thieves. Everyone else decided to join the chase. Rebekah ran up to Klaus' room. "Nik," She shouted. "Sage is here and she's going to call the police on you." Rebekah pushed the door open to Klaus' room and screamed.

Sage came running in the room expecting to find Rebekah bleeding on the floor. What she did not expect to see was a black hair haired girl on top of her soon to be brother-in-law.

Kol walked into the room and began to laugh and Bonnie smacked him in the back of the head. Caroline turned to look at Sage. "Hi, I'm Caroline. Who are you?"

Sage just stared at the girl, who showed no sign of embarrassment. "I'm Sage. I'm Finn's fiancée."

Caroline looked thoughtful. "Someone said he's in Iowa."

Elijah came into the room. "Dear God. I leave you two alone for a minute. Niklaus. I told you not to do this and you disobeyed me."

Klaus had covered his face with his hands. Elena was staring at the floor and Bonnie gasped when she walked in. Through his hands Klaus grunted, "Could you all please leave my room?"

Everyone ignored him. Elijah turned to Sage. "Please, do not call the police on him. I know the girl is underage but we are working on this little problem."

Sage's jaw dropped. "I thought Klaus was robbing you."

Klaus sat up. "Why would I be robbing my own family?"

Caroline inserted herself into the conversation. "Either start moving or I'm getting off."

Kol laughed. "Rather, you're not going to get off." Bonnie slapped him in the head again.

"Thank you." Klaus said.

Elijah responded to Sage's comment. "We were playing tag."

"That's how you play tag?" Sage indicated Klaus and Caroline, who had begun to move again ignoring the other people in the room. "When I find Finn I will have to enlighten him."

Elijah turned to Klaus and Caroline. "Stop having intercourse right this minute."

Kol laughed. "I dare you to try and make them."

Elijah turned and glared at him just as Caroline stilled. "Kol, come here." Everyone turned to stare at her.

When Kol came over to the bed she smacked him hard on the back of the knee. "Ow," Kol exclaimed. "You're it. Now, everyone get the hell out. We'll be done in ten."

Everyone else ran out of the room and now Kol was chasing everyone. They forgot about Klaus and Caroline, who did not come back down for an hour.

Rebekah and Sage decided to pair up and run through the grounds of the estate. They would have gotten away from Kol if Sage's phone had not gone off. She had forgotten to put it on vibrate. She looked at the caller id. "It's Finn." She whispered. "Hi, baby. Where are you?"

Finn responded. "I'm in the airport in Mystic Falls. The flight was delayed but I will see you soon."

Sage laughed. "I thought you were in Iowa. I'm so glad you're still in Mystic Falls."

Finn thought he must have heard her wrong. "You are?"

"Yes, I am because I'm on your families' estate right now. We're playing tag. Kol is trying to find Rebekah and me as we speak." Sage was trying to keep her voice low as Rebekah played lookout.

"He's coming," Rebekah hissed.

"I've got to go. Kol is about to catch us. I love you, Finn and I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too." Finn said before Sage hung up and the two woman began to run.

"You two run like girls." Kol taunted them.

Rebekah and Sage looked at each other and laughed. "That is because we are girls." Sage yelled back.

Kol continued to chase them. "That is not a good excuse. Besides, Sage you hit like a man. I would expect you to run like one, too."

Sage turned around. "When you begin to run like a man then I will worry about how I run."

Kol was about to respond when he tripped over a lawn gnome. "Ow, ow, ow." He yelled holding his foot. He began to roll around.

"You are such a baby." Rebekah said making her way over to her fallen brother.

"Help me, Bekah. Please," Kol pleaded.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and helped Kol to his feet. He flashed a grin. "Tag. You're it."

"You little monster," Rebekah shouted. As she ran after her brother she had to admit that she was having the time of her life and she never wanted the night to end.

**Okay. So, that is it for right now. **

**Thank you for the favorites, follows and for reading/ reviewing. Thank you Jwakeel, The IrishShipperholic, NattBuzzLover.5, Ghostwriter, Klaroline-teenwolf, Sca Winter, Redrosebud, Guest, TinyFlyer02 and Guest. **

**Love,**

**LL**


End file.
